


Mornings

by Lava_ya



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lava_ya/pseuds/Lava_ya
Summary: "Penny?"Penelope took a quick sip of her coffee before going towards the voice calling her________Soft sweet pegatha





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm going to write some short (short)stories involving carry on characters, I hope you like it!
> 
> (this is my first Carry on fic so criticism is welcomed!)

"Penny?"

Penelope took a quick sip of her coffee before going towards the voice calling her. 

A frowning face looked up at her

"Hi," she said softly, closing the bedroom door behind her, "Do you need something?"

"No"

"No?"

"Just wanted to see you"

"Oh," Penny frowned slightly, "Well, move over." She situated herself between Agatha and an unnecessarily large stuffed bear. 

"So, do you wanna talk about what happened yesterday?" Penny said, looking nervous for once in her life. 

"We kissed."

"We did."

"Did you like it?" Agatha said as she stared at her hands. 

"Yes." 

Agatha's eyes snapped away from her hands. 

"D-do you maybe," she paused, trying to form words, "want to do it again?"

Not much talking was done afterwards.


End file.
